A Chained Fate
by emo barbie
Summary: "In the wasteland you meet hundreds of people. Some, who in the end, you kill. Some, in the end, you befriend. Some of them, you just simply pass by in your travels. And though you may not deem them important at first, you'll come to realize how one simple meeting binds you for life." Warning: Contains BL Written version of the my comic series: A chained Fate


Title:**Chained Fate**

Author: **Emobabrie7**

Rating: **T**_{Anything M rated with be made in a different one shot of it's own}_

Description: "**In the wasteland you meet hundreds of people. Some, who in the end, you kill. Some, in the end, you befriend. Some of them, you just simply pass by in your travels. And though you may not deem them important at first, you'll come to realize how one simple meeting binds you for life."**

Story: **Meet Valentine, a courier who's been hired to deliver the platinum chip, along with her bodyguard, Joseph. That is until Bones, a mercenary hired by Benny, snags the chip from her after a drunken slip up. Who after delivery gets double crossed by Benny and shot. Both swearing Revenge and beginning their long entwined chain of fate….**

**This story does have an eventual main gay pairing as a warning. As well as several canon Courier and Canon character pairings such as Benny/Courier**

Extra: **This is a story based around my four oc's. And my inprogress comic Chained Fate. Two separate groups, whose fates are entwined even if they don't realize it. This story follows the Fallout New Vegas story, however it does so with my own twist by dividing the story between the Two main characters {two groups}, Bones and Valentine. Chapters will alternate between the groups, Chapter 1 giving you the beginning and introducing our courier and her bodyguard. Chapter 2 introduces our mercenary and later chapters will introduce his companion. **

**There are definitely spoilers for the game, so if you haven't played through the game fully beware.{This includes DLC}  
**

**Do to Fanfiction having an issue with most of my attempts at dividers Chained**** Fate**** is what I use to divide my scenes**

**The Comic page {Which only the cover has been placed up}: comics/1942839/cover/**

* * *

**Chained Fate**

**Valentine's Prologue**

If there was one thing Joseph had learned, it was not to give Valentine alcohol. The liquid hit the girl harder then a mutant's club. Of course there was one more thing Joseph had learned...when it came to Valentine's vocabulary, "no" was nonexistent.

So here they were, drowning themselves at a NCR bar - well, Valentine was drowning herself. Joseph had a rather high tolerance for the watered down piss that most bars in the wasteland served. So he was content to sit at the bar, idly playing with caps to his right. A game of caravan sitting in front of him. His eyes moving up to glance at his opponent. The Mojave Outpost bartender.

Lacey was a good swindler. She leaned over the counter, her arms folded beneath her as she practically leaned on her cards, watching Joseph with upturned eyes. A small smirk pulled at the side of her mouth. Enticing. Seductive. Alluring. A swipe of her tongue over her lips as she played her next card. But sadly, he wasn't one to be taken for a fool.

"Caravan." He smirked as he placed down his last card, reaching up to pull the lot his way. Lacey straightening up, her arms crossed, a scowl now crossing her face as she allowed him his winnings. "You're a good game, but you ain't no seductress." He smirked, the grin hidden behind his gas mask, but the tone of his voice didn't hide any of his smugness.

The bartender uncrossed her arms to place her hand on her hip, her other into her pocket. Smirking. "Eh, you're alright too, Mr. Bodyguard."

A giggle sounded from a table over in the corner of the bar. Joseph turned to look out of the corner of his eye spotting his Courier. Valentine had wasted no time in cozying up to the first man to bat an eye at her. She was leaning over the table, her long blonde hair was pulled up into a high ponytail, her fingers toying with the stray strands that never seemed to stay tied up. Joseph blamed the horribly chopped hair cut the female had. She'd done it herself, called them "layers", but in all truth it looked like a child had taken a pair of scissors to her head. Another giggle, clearly audible from where she was, pulled him from his thoughts. She was hitting it up with some mohawk junky.

Joseph knew a junky when he saw one, and if the several scars along his arm didn't signal a Psycho junky, he wasn't sure what did. Not to mention he looked like an ex-raider, and he knew better than anyone that you never came away without a problem or two with addictions. The male was either high at the moment or extremely drunk as he cooed at the young female, leaning in and whispering something in her ear. Valentine outright erupting into giggles in response.

"Yeah." Joseph finally redirected his attention back to Lacey. Tearing his eyes away from the disgusting scene, he raised up his gas mask just past his lips as he threw down the rest of his beer. He needed something stronger. Definitely. "Next one's on you. Whiskey this time." He smirked as she handed him a bottle, slipping her the caps for it out of the pile he'd just won. Twisting open the drink before him, without a moment's hesitation, he threw back a giant gulp of the whiskey. He then let the bottle hit the counter with a loud thud as he let out a low sigh, turning his eyes back towards her. "How 'bout another game?" He asked as he pulled his mask back down over his grinning lips. The moment they were covered they reverted back to an annoyed scowl.

This was gonna be a long night.

**Chained Fate**

She had been abducted by aliens. That was the only explanation. The overly bright lights, the pounding in her head, the turning in her stomach that kept threatening to reveal the grilled Mantis she'd had for dinner the previous night. It all screamed Alien Abduction… Well, that or a hangover...

Valentine moved to sit up, squinting as she tried to get the room into focus, praying for the pounding in her head to ease, to just grant her a break. But that obviously wasn't going to happen. After a moment of allowing her body to catch up with her actions, she looked around, several sets of bunk beds finally registering in her foggy mind. Right, they had arrived at the Mojave outpost, pausing in their travels to let off some steam, or, in her case, "find some company". Sure Joseph was a great bodyguard and companion, but there were certain things that Valentine craved that the butch male just couldn't quite do for her.

The bunk bed above her squeaked, the female letting out a groan. Sounded like nails across a chalkboard. Her head was pounding as she let it drop into her awaiting hands.

"Finally up?" Joseph jumped down from the top bunk, causing Valentine to cringe all that much more. "You better get your ass up, if we're any-"

"Please be quiet." Valentine whined through her hands, cupping at her face. She didn't even need to look up to know that Joseph was scowling at her. Not that she'd be able to see his expression well anyways. Not through the gas mask he wore. It was something the male had worn every since she was little, and it hadn't changed over the years.

"We're late." He squatted down next to her, prompting her, not with a loud voice but in a whispered tone that held all the sternness of a father ordering around their daughter.

Joseph and Valentine had a 98% success rate since Valentine had become a courier, the only reason it was 98 was because on one occasion the person they had been delivering to… was dead on arrival. And the other two times had been, well… Let's just say that live cargo never went well in their deliveries.

"You know how Skinner gets when he has to wait too long." And finally, Valentine seemed convinced.

"Right..." She stated, groggily forcing herself off the bed, something she regretted as she had to squeeze her eyes shut as she tottered, Joseph grabbing her to steady the female.

"Here, doll..." Lacey appeared beside them, offering up a bottle of purified water to her. Valentine nodding a thank you as she took and downed the bottle.

Joseph turned an eye towards Lacey, noticing the women glancing between him and Valentine as if she wanted to say something. "What?" He finally grunted out, giving the woman an annoyed glare.

Lacey made a face at his tone before waving her hand in dismissal as she directed her eyes towards Valentine. "Your '_drinking buddy' _left pretty early this morning. Said to tell ya "Thanks." and that he had a..."platinum time"..." Even Lacey seemed a bit perplexed at the words coming out of her mouth, but she shrugged it off as she turned to head back to the bar, only pausing to turn a smirk back towards Joseph. "Come back if you ever wish to have your ass kicked in Caravan again, Mr. Bodyguard." And with that she was gone, but now Valentine was in a panic as the words fully hit her.

"Oh no...!" She began to rummage around in her pockets before looking around for her bag, the one that Joseph had placed in the footlocker of the bunkbeds after he had helped to carry Valentine to a bed. The junky she was flirting with had then proceeded to go back out to the bar, like he wasn't drunk enough as it was at 4 in the morning.

Joseph flipped the locker open to toss Valentine her bag, unsure exactly why the female was fretting until she emptied out her bag, a complete look of horror crossing her face.

"The chip… It's gone!"


End file.
